Curse Of The Witch Doctor: Curses Unleashed
by D-I-WaRrIa
Summary: [Discontinued] You really have to read C.O.T.W.D top understand this story. Starfire has left the Titans. Cyborg has a chance at love? What will Slade's next move be? Rob and Rae? BB and Ter? What does the W.D have in mind? Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa! I'm finally back from Poland and Jamaica! All emotional drama over. Back to the writing business now!

This story is dedicated to **anwen/Valda **whom, by the way, has an awesome story out! The first one to get the question right even though many did! Standard disclaimer… but I do own people…

**

* * *

And You Didn't Know huh?**

The T-Car sped humbly down the road at a rather slow speed for Cyborg. He had to be careful as the Mayor said that if there was not an emergency, he would have to travel at the speed of all the other citizens; otherwise he would have to find another mode of transportation. Outkast was blasting from the speakers and Bumble Bee was moving her head, neck, shoulders and arms in her seat. Cyborg was just moving his head to the beat. Even though they both felt relatively good, but some part of them was burning them… and it never stopped.

"Sparky?"

"What did I say about calling me Sparky?"

"Not to do it?"

"So why do you still do?"

"Because I think it's a cute nick-name…"

"You think I'm… cute?"

"In a way that appeals to me only…" Cyborg took two seconds to look at her and then looked hard against the road. His blood/energy was heating up and his insides were going crazy. The person that he thought hated him, actually wanted to be well, more than friends with him. Bumble Bee had been watching him the whole time. The only person who could get in the way was her ex-boyfriend… and boy was he trouble. Cyborg seemed to be more fun… but she didn't want a full-blown commitment like she had had previously. He had taken advantage of her… in one case she had almost ended up loosing her virginity… She remembered that week. She had been… another Starfire. Innocent, gullible, hurt easily, beautiful and easily fooled; still not knowing what everything was and meant.

"What if Star goes into the same fate that I had?" she thought out loud, forgetting that she was not alone.

"What was that Bee?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's into nicknames." Cyborg almost blushed at that comment, but couldn't because of his complexion.

"It's just something that happened in my past. Before I was enrolled at the H.I.V.E, I was as innocent as Star; care-free with no worries. I had special friends, but I also had a boyfriend who I looked up to when he gained my trust, confidence and love. It was the Spring break, around this time of year. He invited me to stay with him while my parents went on vacation. They agreed and left me the key, in case I wanted to get something I had left from the house. Anyway, I went to his house and we had a really good time for the first few days. Then he… started to get all… you know, touchy feely, wanting to do things that I wasn't ready for. He led me onto his bed and… I don't think I need to go on."

Cyborg had been listening closely to her story as well as keeping his eyes on the road. When she finished, he turn onto a bridge and sped up, abruptly stopping afterwards as he turned off the engine. "Are you still a virgin though?"

Bumble Bee nodded and looked away from him. Cyborg sighed and put his arm around her, stroking her arm. Bumble Bee looked at him and sighed. "I'm not ready Cyborg… Thanks for driving me home." She unbuckled her seat belt and left the car.

"You're welcome," he replied as she shut the door and flew off towards the Titans East Tower. Cyborg glanced at her until she was no more than a dot. He then turned on the engine and rode back home.

**With Terra & Beast Boy…**

Nightingales chirped happily into the night's sky. The young changeling started to envy them. How could they be so happy when something terrible has happened? The person that he looked upon as a sister had just left with a criminal. Of course, she would never do something like this without a great deal of convincing… and Red X seemed to be a great persuader. The blonde haired girl next to him looked at him and noticed how tense he was.

"Beast boy? Are you sure that you don't blame me for Starfire quitting?"

"Of course I don't Terra. I would never blame you on a thing like that. Even though it does seem that you are the main cause. Just remember that it's Robin's fault for being so stuck-up that he never lets his feelings out and explodes so much that it effects the team. If anything goes wrong, it's his fault." Terra smiled lightly and linked arms with Beast boy, making him blush. She lent her head on his shoulder and closed her arms. Imagining a world where only they and everything that was pleasant lived.

Suddenly, rain clouds formed and started to pour down on her fantasies. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed, making her jump into his awaiting arms. Beast boy gently put her down after two minutes. Leaned down and kissed her. Terra returned the kiss with passion and wrapped herself in his arms. They were in pure ecstasy.

_BEEP _"Unless you two love-birds want to look like drowned rats, I suggest you get in the car." Cyborg mocked as he opened the doors to the back seats. Beast boy and Terra both stopped kissing and giggled as they climbed into the car.

"And NO making out in the back!" Cyborg yelled at them as they drove towards the Tower.

**With Raven…**

Tranquillity… That's what it was… Total… absolute… tranquillity. Her treasured book of Azar had been replaced, only recently, by the alluring Ivory Book. She didn't know what the title was, but the plot of the story was easy enough to follow. A daring Wizard and his epic battle against a cursed evil dragon. Classic was the first word to appear in Raven's intelligent mind. The few past days had been hectic, even though she should be used to it right now, she wasn't. That vision still played a vital part in her mind. What was with that guy in the cloak… What was with the jewel encrusted skull? Why the hell did Starfire leave? Was it her fault? Did the team do something wrong? Would they ever see her again? And if they did would she want to come back?

And what about Robin? Who was that special person that had his heart? Was it her? Or was it herself? If it was herself would he want anything to do with her now that she practically sent away his best friend? He kept on mentioning a bond that they had. _I need to talk to him…_

**With Robin…**

Pain. Agony. Pain. Anger. Pain. Awkwardness. _Does she care at all! _Three types of pain coursed around his being; physical, emotional and mental. Training this hard out of frustration wasn't exactly the right answer, but damn it he really needed a wake up call… and he got one. He had been emotionally hurt… she mocked him with the most scarred emotion… love. What did she do with it? Treated it as if it was just a thing humanity did, she had turned… deceitful. Her tone of light had changed dramatically. Last of all, he had been mentally crushed. First the failure he had had with his arch-nemesis, now his polar opposite who in turn is exactly like him had taken away his best friend and put on a path which could come to an end rapidly if she was not retrieved. He sighed after his final grunt of the day.

It was seven in the morning and he hadn't slept at all. Many things were going through his mind… many things that he wanted to forget but couldn't… He couldn't help but feel that he was forgetting something very important…

In a leader-like way, he strolled over to his room, stripped down and stood inside the shower, letting the blazing liquid soothe his thoughts… He had no such luck. The steam that erupted from the cascade reminded him simply of Starfire's fiery nature and passion in battle. Her compassion towards her friends, the people she cared about… but she didn't care about him anymore… Not now that she was with his reflection.

Finally steeping out, he changed into uniform and made his way down to the Rec. room, where the feverous electronic sounds of the game station. _Daily life had gone back to normal so quickly? _Shrugging at the thought, he ventured down to see the usual suspects on the Game XLR, a cheerful blonde cheering them on and the friend he confided in was nowhere to be seen.

Pouring himself a glass of refreshing white liquid, the doors whooshed open to reveal a hooded figure clutching an ivory book. He gazed through his mask as she approached him, pouring herself some herbal tea. After a familiar silence Raven opened her mouth to speak.

"Robin… Can I talk to you?" Slightly shocked by her answer, he regained composure and answered.

"Shoot."

"Robin I--" The doorbell rang at the most inopportune moment for Raven. Sulking slightly that he had lost another game to his best friend, Beast boy rose from his seat and answered the door, slamming it after two seconds…

"DUDES! Either we are in trouble or we're really, really lucky!"

"Why?" Raven said annoyed.

"Cause Batman's at the door!" Robin spat out his milk instantly and sprinted towards the door, opening it rapidly and listening to the conversation his former mentor and the teenage girl he was talking to.

"Told ya this would happen."

"I gave him two weeks notice and this is how he reacts." The voice clearly frustrated.

"Yea but, since when is Robin totally _green _in body colour?"

"Pardon?"

"—Batman what are you doing here?" Robin asked nervously. _So he was coming round this morning… damn it._

"Good morning to you to Robin and Titans, I trust that I caught you at a good time." Not really was the thought on everyone's minds.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it," he gave the teenage girl a brief hug before he backed up and bit.

"Get on with what exactly?" Cyborg asked.

Batman flinched and glared at Robin. The dark teenage girl crossed her arms and glared at him as well.

"Told you he wouldn't remember Batman," she spat.

"Remember what?"

"You promised that you would look after Larissa while I am gone on a mission."

"And Larissa is related to me how?" 'Larissa' burst out laughing and blurted out,

"How could you forget your _own_ _little_ _sister_?"

The remaining Titans stared at them like they were comedians.

"And you didn't know huh…?"

* * *

Well, the long awaited – I think – sequel has finally arrived! I just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last story, Curse of The Witch Doctor.

**Anwen, Rose, Tony Dimera, solodancer, GenericX, Jaina 12, d, lil' LIK Star, Cute-Funku-guRL, Numbah Zero,** **Rouge+Sonic4Eva****, Waterlily-clone, Basket Case Duane, Cyrus the Virus **and **chewing-gum-and-kicking-ass. **

Thanxz to you all who voted, you actually have this chapter to vote as well, just to get a clear winner!

Rob/Star – 10

Rob/Rae – 11

Rob/Black – 2

Red X/Star – 9

BB/Rae – 4

BB/Terra – 9

Cy/Rae – 4

Cy/Jinx – 4

Cy/Bee - 1

Trigon/Larry – 5 (Where are they gonna come from?)

Red X/Gizmo – 1 (Tony?)

Star/Glgrdsklech – 1 (No one deserves that)

Actually we do have a winner, but its too close. Please get voting, but this is the main vote. Anywayz… please read and review…

Keep it real…

D-I-WaRrIa


	2. Fates Absolute Part 1

Konnichiwa. This is so short it's scary! Anywayz, not as quick updates as the last story eh? Still dedicated to **Valda**, whose been speaking to me online for an hour while I was writing this! Thanxz my friend! Standard disclaimer. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Fates Are Absolute… Part 1**

"_I guess he forgot."_

The Titans stood perplexed in an awkward silence that followed. There standing at the door was none other than Batman himself, glaring at Robin for forgetting about looking after his own sister. All eyes were on Robin as he rigidly stepped forward and grasped Larissa in an awkward hug. Reluctantly, she returned with no force whatsoever. Batman's masked eyes widened as he edged towards the door.

"Well, I better get going. Larissa, try to stay out of trouble!" Batman warned as he climbed back into the Bat Jet.

"Will do!" Larissa yelled from Robin's tight grip, with her fingers crossed. In a blink of an eye, Batman was gone and Robin had been kicked away from his sister by the girl herself.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Greeting my baby sister. I guess that's not enough!"

"You left me for years, alone, with criminals coming after me, who only wanted me 'cause they couldn't get a hold of you!" Robin remained silent at the quote and watched the other titans slip out of the room, except for Cyborg, who was really entertained by their interaction.

"You know what; I really can't be bothered right now! Cyborg, you're looking after her!" His grin faltered slightly. He looked around and noticed the Beast boy, Terra and Raven had disappeared, leaving him alone with the quarrelling siblings.

"Yo, she's _your _kid sister man! Don't be dragging me into this!" Robin pulled him close and hissed,

"Like it or not, you're involved. Anything happens to her, I'll hold you responsible!" With that, the stressed leader marched off to let out some steam. Cyborg gazed at Larissa wearily and Larissa stared right back at him.

"Do you by any chance play video games?" A smile broke out onto Larissa's features as she enthusiastically joined him on the sofa and grabbed the control from his robotic palm.

**Raven's Room…**

_Raven walked around in the think mist, hoping to find an answer to everything that had happened the past few days. Soon enough, she found something. A dark, cloaked figure held up his left arm, his palm outstretched and facing sky-wards. An enchanting orb, swirling with colour hovered spookily over the hand. The cloaked figure in his right hand grasped a staff, with a skull's head, encrusted with five jewels at the top. At its apparent feet sat a girl with long blue-highlighted hair and blazing blue eyes. The girl glanced up towards the orb and sent a bolt of energy from her palm and lifted the orb up. The orb enlarged itself and revealed itself to Raven. _

_She saw each titan, petrified. Frozen. Numb. She placed her palm over Cyborg and images flashed before her eyes. A pink flash. A precious car. The frequent sound of metal._

_Breathing out she walked over to Beast boy. Worried blue eyes. A tornado. Stones shattering._

_Seeing Starfire's figure, she touched her shoulder uncertainly. A bird. A bat. An X engraved on her heart._

_Her eyes slightly widening she saw her own figure. Carefully, she laid a finger on her neck. An ivory background. A dragon. A knight. _

_Taking a new supply of air she walked over to Robin's form. Masks. Blood of a broken body. Screams of people lost._

_Fighting the urge to scream as well, Raven ripped away from the petrified states of herself and her friends. She glanced back at the girl who looked oddly familiar; she had two bats on her body, one on each shoulder, one that looked familiar as well. They both shrieked as the orbs prophecy shrank back into its case. It was so unreal. This couldn't be what the future held… None of them were ready… She didn't understand what hers meant…_

Abruptly she woke up out of her sub-conscious. Breathing heavily, she lifted herself out of her stupor and walked out of her room in search of her leader. Did she have some news to tell him...?

**Training Room…**

Robin relentlessly punched various targets and robots. Furious that he could have been so stupid. Not only did he drive his best friend away from the team, he also had forgotten about his sister. His _only _sister. Calling out to the control desk, Robin increased the level to a higher one which no titan had done before. He couldn't draw the line between very pissed off and crazy in the state that he was in.

After twenty minutes of non-stop martial art action, he doubled the force that was oppressing him. Not realising that there was a bug in the system, electrical sparks started to fire, making his eyes widen in alarm. Successfully dodging every attack being thrown at him from the front, he overlooked the miniature robot that crept behind him. Without warning, the robot struck Robin down with unmerciful force.

**Terra's Room…**

Lying down happily on her bed, Terra admired and giggled at the show that her boyfriend was putting on for her. Wanting more, she cheered louder making sure that he noted her demands. Turning into a lovable Jack Russell, Beast boy leapt into her lap received a few pats and stroked before resuming human form besides Terra.

"You know, I could get used to a dogs life."

"Yeah, but if you did, I wouldn't be able to do this," with the remark Terra kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"I'd never leave you Terra. Not today, not ever." Terra suddenly became interested in the covers the encased her bed.

"Beast boy. I know I've already asked you this but, if you knew something bad about me or this relationship, would you still be my friend?" Beast boy shifted on the bed and grasped her hands in his.

"I wouldn't just be your friend Terra; I'd be your boyfriend. No matter what."

"Even if I was to totally loose control?"

"Even if you were to totally loose control." Terra smiled profusely and engaged him in a tight hug, soon to be followed by a passionate kiss.

**Red X's Lair…**

With her eyes closed, Starfire ran the course of the past days events through her mind. How that mission with Mumbo Jumbo had changed them all. How Robin was so cruel to her. How Raven was so cruel to her. How Red X, who was meant to be her enemy was so kind to her. Gloved hands ran through her fiery hair. Starfire opened her eyes to be greeted with X's masked ones.

"Hey Cutie, sleep well?" She yawned cutely as he pulled her up into his arms, making her head lie against his firm chest.

"I was merely closing my eyes Red X," she argued.

"Sure, and I'm the Prince of Russia." Starfire giggled as Red X made a royalty pose and brushed some hair out of her face. X sighed as he knew something as good as this couldn't last long.

"Cutie, why did you agree to be with me?" Starfire gulped at she looked him in the mask.

"I guess I just wanted to be free, the Titans never gave me that privilege. I always got told what to do and what not to do."

"You do realise of course that you'll always have someone telling you what to do. Whether you do it or not is of your free accord." Starfire nodded her head as she snuggled against him some more. An idea sparked inside the thief's mind.

"Wanna get initiated to the darker side of the law?" Starfire could only smile…

--

"Okay, so we had to leave Larissa at the Tower because…"

"Because I don't want criminals knowing that I have a younger sister who Batman would kill me for if anything happened to her."

"Right," Cyborg agreed finally. He didn't feel that it was a good idea to leave her be herself, especially since it was her first day. Dare he say it; he was taking a liking to his leader's younger sibling.

"Do you guys have any clue who we are up against?" BB asked, annoyed that he had to break up his make-out session with Terra. Before Raven could shake her head no, a furious cloud of red 'x's and neon green star bolts pounding through the air towards the Titans. They all simultaneously dodged the attacks and separated around the room.

Robin looked forward to see Red X and a hovering figure beside him. He smirked.

"What's the matter X? Starfire still not evil enough for ya?" X chuckled at the remark and replied coolly.

"Remark all you want kid, you're the only person who's going to be sorry. Let them have it Cutie!" The figure obliged by soaring up into the air and creating a whirlwind of star bolts, pelting down on each titan. Robin and Cyborg took after Red X while Raven, Beast boy and Terra took care of Starfire.

"Well if it isn't the traitor, the witch and the elf. I hope you're all happy… I know I am." Starfire roared as she pelted her former friends with her energy force, soon taking on Raven in hand to hand combat. Being successful, she moved onto Terra, who she made scream in agony when she cracked her leg. Beast boy cried out at the scene and charged at Starfire with no mercy. Starfire artfully dodged all of his attacks not even blinking. With a swift kick to the side she knocked Beast boy off balance.

Terra watched in horror as her _boyfriend _whizzed past her, dazed. Gritted her teeth, she stared at Starfire's fleeting form, Starfire stared her dead in the dead. Igniting one slender finger, she hovered over the ground waiting for her blonde enemy to attack. Terra remained firm with a neutral look on her face. Starfire blinked as she turned around in time to meet a black aura envelop itself around her, snuffing out her energy. The alien struggled with all her might, but only made the grip tighter.

"Damn Starfire, stop struggling. You're only gonna hurt yourself." Raven's monotone voice escaped from the darkness as she revealed herself. Starfire smirked.

"It's the only thing keeping me from kicking you…" Raven just looked at her while Terra helped Beast boy. He groaned as she pulled him up gently, wondering what hit him. All three gathered around her, swapping glares and wondering what to do next. Fettering footsteps could be heard approaching, thinking it was Robin, the titans stood down for a split second. The footsteps abruptly stopped…

ZOOP! Blonde. Violet. Green. All pasted to the wall like flies to fly paper.

"Damn Titans. Don't struggle. You'll only hurt yourself." A voice called out in a cocky manner. A smile broke out onto Starfire's features as her masked ally dropped down in front of her and blasted an 'x' through the force field, releasing her instantly.

"Well, as much as we would love to stay and kick your ass some more… We'll quit while we're ahead. Right Cutie!" Starfire nodded as she wrapped her arms around him and hoisted them up. "Later kids!" He yelled as they teleported from view.

Several minutes later, Robin and Cyborg came through the doors, one looking very alert while the other rather weary. They stared at their comrades as they realised them from their bounding.

"What happened!" Robin asked impatiently.

"What the hell do you think happened?" Beast boy replied, annoyed. Cyborg looked up towards where his former team mate and enemy left. _That's some serious shit…_

**Titans Tower…**

_Alone. I have no idea where my room is. Their on a mission and Batman said stay out of trouble. Well screw them, screw the whole lot! All I see is grey and I'm meant to be fighting for the side of good. Screw them. I was born evil so you people can't bloody convert me. Thinking good deeds will cleanse my soul… _A silent tear dripped down her darkened face.

Leaning against a door, she sub-consciously used her power to open it. Shocked, she fell back and was enveloped in darkness. Looking around, she viewed the gothic surroundings of the room. If there was one thing she learned from Cyborg that was to never go into Raven's room… _Oops…_

A specifically decorated looking-glass reflected light in her rich blue irises. Tentatively, she reached out her palm to grasp it…

* * *

Oh yea! Another chapter done. Since I can no longer reply, I'll only reply to questions… Thanxz for all the reviews!

_**Tony Dimera, TerraXBeastBoyFan, raven1777, Waterlily-Clone, solodancer, falyn anjel, Valda and Rose! **_

Pairings now featured are:

Robin and Raven… Lord give me strength me.  
Red X and Starfire… Lord help me.  
Beast boy and Terra… Angels can help.  
Trigon and Larry… Sweet Jesus, look out for the one of one shot coming soon!

Well, I'm… passive. Ya. That's it.

Anywayz… Thanxz everyone!

Keep it real… keep reviewing…

D-I-WaRrIa


End file.
